The Importance of a New Year Kiss
by Viv24
Summary: In which Sherlock and John discussed New Year's kiss ten minutes before the start of a new beginning. (Johnlock)


**I don't own any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's now about 15 minutes before New Year's Day and I had nowhere to go, so earlier, I decided, "Why not right a fic?" That took me a few hours, which is kind of ridiculous considering how short this is, but I hope you enjoy it anyways, especially if you're spending New Year's Eve and Day reading fics like me. Please review and thanks so much!**

* * *

"You know, I've never liked New Year kisses," John grumbled as he stood besides the detective and peered out the windowpanes of 221B. The muted telly behind them was demonstrating a number of anticipated faces crowding at the banks of the Thames where a countdown clock was displayed on the London Eye. It was ten minutes close to midnight and soon, there will be fireworks and celebrations.

"Is it because you've never had one?" Sherlock smirked without looking at him, "Of course it is."

"No," John retorted, feeling annoyed that blood was rushing to his face, "Well, not just that anyway. What I meant was that I don't see a point to it. So it's the start of a new year. _Oh look honey, here's a kiss!_ _And one for Valentine's, and one for Christmas, and what the heck, one for Thanksgiving._ A kiss should be given everyday one spends with his or her lover, so why the big deal?"

"Well, you know what they say. Old traditions die hard," Sherlock shrugged, "Besides, ordinary people like to make every little thing special. Can't blame them for being simple-minded creatures."

John chuckled.

"What?" Sherlock asked, turning his head right and looking at John in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," John smiled and shook his head, "It's just that this is the first time you've regarded me as being more than a _simple-minded creature_, as indirectly as that sounds." John continued to stare at the brightly lit city that competes with the dark night.

"I've never thought of you as ordinary," Sherlock frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's just... never mind."

"What? Tell me," Sherlock insisted.

"It's just... the way you treat others, as I am well certain you are aware of that. What makes me different, you know?" John turned to the inquiring detective and gave a half-smile.

"What makes you different? Everything about you makes you different! Your history, your personality, your features, your laughter, your sarcasm, your retorts... Just...you." John looked surprised at the intensity in the detective's eyes and turned away, his cheeks turning red again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I crossed the line again, didn't I? I'm not good at this kind of stuff, compliments and what not," Sherlock sighed after realizing how he'd sounded and judging John's behaviour.

"I don't... mind," the blogger replied quietly, as if he wasn't too sure of it. He had been certainly taken back by the detective's sudden out pour, but he didn't feel uncomfortable by it. He felt... happy.

"So what were we talking about again?" John cleared his throat.

"New Year's kiss," Sherlock mumbled, his attention completely towards the city once more. Two minutes to the start of a new beginning.

"Ah right. Have you ever been kissed on New Year's Day before?" John asked curiously and looked at the detective's profile.

"Oh, no," Sherlock turned to him, surprised by the sudden question, "Never had time for side flings, relationships, or other sorts. Can't be distracted from the work."

"Right, right. The work," John nodded absently and raised his left hand to check out his watch. One more minute.

"You asked...why New Year's kisses are such a big deal," Sherlock slowly said, enunciating each syllable carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's more than just a tradition. It's... a way of saying that you'll be starting a new beginning with someone special, a new adventure. And to take that special person with you on a long and rocky ride, it means that that person is worthy of your attention and time, as you are theirs."

"You are surprising knowledgeable of this sort of topic," John said, feeling impressed that the detective had more depth in him tonight than he had ever shown in the past six months of living with him.

"I just simply... observed," Sherlock muttered, feeling embarrassed, but pleased at the same time.

"Then you are a really amazing observer, as always," John smiled warmly at him.

The last of their minute went as the first of the many upcoming firework explosions burst into the London sky, a bright green collection of sparks. The crowd, as shown in the telly, cheered joyously and yelled and whistled inaudibly while many others shared their New Year's kisses and cried happily.

John was watching the bright sky intently when he felt a sudden pull on the sides of his jumper, followed by a pair of soft lips upon his. His eyes were looking wide with surprise at the detective's closed ones and slowly, they shut as well. He positioned his body fully towards Sherlock now, wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and began kissing him back. In turn, the detective slid his grip of the blogger's jumper towards the back of his head and embraced his neck gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away. Still wrapped around each other, they stared with raw emotions and feelings buried within them until now.

"I guess we are just simple-minded creatures after all," John chuckled after a while. Sherlock opened his mouth to retort, but then stopped himself.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

_**Happy New Year**_


End file.
